the_fames_systemfandomcom-20200213-history
Xapcha's Journal
Xapcha's Log entry 1 I got bored so I'm playing with this thing in my room. I'm not sure if it's recording, it says it's recording but . . . well I guess I'll just go ahead and talk. Nika and I have joined up with captain Henley a man I saved on Id a while ago. Didn't think I would see him again, but I guess the universe is a small place . . . the voice assures me that the universe is filled with vast spaces and the likelyhood of meeting anyone you've met before is greatlly small so I guess a Gael would tell me that I should be here. One of the other aliens on the ship was apparently raised on Id and has Alenei parents maybe that's why she's always messing with things, they're quite magnificent builders. We've started a business trading with Id for Aterax shells, apparently we can make some sort of art not found on other planets here, and I just thought they were useful for homes. I think I might have to get a new sleeping quarters, these aliens don't sleep in partial water and I'm starting to dry out and it's highly uncomfortable . . . maybe I'll talk to the captian about it. I mean I could visit that weird room where water comes out of the walls but that just seems unnatural however useful it may be. Entry 2 I may have made some poor calculations in my friends. They seem a bit over anxious to get into trouble and hurt things and other creatures. Captain tried to steal a robot from his home recently and I had to argue over fixing it but only if we sent it home. It seemed to work, Nika brought me a . . . I think it was called a snow cone, even though she's a little jumpy sometimes and I'm not entirely sure whether she's a good person either I think I like her. Linny is nice but she seems to live for violence . . . I can cause violence but it shouldn't be all of the time or even half the time . . . there's always time to talk. Rozalia might be a good person I haven't seen her outright try to murder someone yet so there is that. I think it might be up to me to try and keep the deaths to a minimum when I can which should be an adventure. Either way I still feel fufilled by being out here, maybe the Gaile I spoke to when I was a child was right, maybe my future is written in among the stars. Entry 3 I've been on this odd planet for a while now helping liberate Linny's people. They seem to think me very strange, and I think them very tall. Warrior culture to be sure, it was something that existed on my planet at one time but we're a bit more industrial now. They seem to be adapting to the changing world around them and this is good but I have to wonder if perhaps we have pushed technology they aren't ready for on them. Only time will tell I suppose. I've heard of new Auroran ruins to the north and must say I'm curious. It's astounding to think that even this far out the Aurorans still had colonies and possibly even control. The voice tells me that their reach was astounding all across the system but I only just realized how big that is. Entry 4 A great Idian once said "All the horrible things good men do, they do for family." I feel like that is true for me today. I'm a good person, at least I think I am, I am willing to fight for my friends, especially Nika, my una, my sister. I've learned a lot from her, here among the stars. I may have saved an entire planet today but I feel like I've betrayed something within myself. The others hold it so well unabashedly causing death and destruction of another people, I get that these people have done wrong but it can't be possible that all these people here are evil, can it? Either way guilty or innocent my hands are stained with their blood and I will carry that with me through the sea and through the stars I will merge their blood with mine and together we will become clean, through the burning glow of stars we shall be clean.